


Don't Judge Me

by engmaresh



Series: Baavira Week/end [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Rule 63, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, baavira week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/pseuds/engmaresh
Summary: They're friends, they know each other well, and Baata's crush on her is no secret. But Kuvira never expected this of the oldest Beifong daughter.In which Baata'sside projectsturn out to be sex toys. Sex toys she wants Kuvira to use on her.For Baavira AU Week Day 7,What If?, I went with a genderswapped girl!Baatar.





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s...big. Are you sure?”

Baata flushed, red spreading prettily all the way down her neck, disappearing under the high collar of her tunic. Kuvira found herself wondering if that blush went all the way down like it did with some women. Meanwhile Baata scuffed her shoes against the floor, her eyes darting around the room, like a nervous animal looking for an exit. 

“I said I’ve never been with anyone. I’m not—I, I know how to have fun, even if it’s by myself.” She laughed awkwardly, flushing harder, looking away so that her glasses caught the light and Kuvira couldn’t see her eyes anymore. “That wasn’t meant to sound so pathetic. I’m not ashamed of it.”

“Hey,” said Kuvira, reaching out, closing her hand around Baata’s wrist. Brushing her thumb across the pulse beating rabaroo-fast beneath her skin. “No judgement here. I just wanted to make sure.”

“Yeah,” said Baata, and though she was still red, her voice was certain. Her hands flexed around the toy in her grip. The strangest gift Kuvira had ever been given, and she wasn’t even sure what it was supposed to mean. If it meant something. “I’m sure. I really, _really_ want to do this.”

“Okay then,” said Kuvira. She let go of Baata’s wrist and plucked the dildo from her hands. Though she’d already noted its generous size, the weight of it surprised her. Lighter than it looked, considering it was crafted entirely from smooth polished metal, and she could feel a hollow space within it. But still hefty enough that it gave her pause. Between that and girth, not at all what she’d expected from the oldest Beifong daughter.

Kuvira entertained the brief fantasy of Baata alone, locked in her workshop, testing out various versions of the toy on herself, and felt heat crawl up her own neck. She cleared her throat.

“You know, there are other materials you could have made this from. Wood. Leather.”

Baata nodded, pulling off her glasses and polishing them on the hem of her robe, though they hardly looked smudged. “But you’re a metalbender. You told me once you could feel vibrations through metal and I thought...you might get more out of it, if it were metal.”

“Oh,” was all Kuvira could say, as she turned the metal dildo over in her hands. She could remember mentioning that once or twice, though she’d paid it little note. It was just part of being a metalbender. Still, she’d never considered using that skill for sex before, and she wasn’t so sure that her abilities were attuned finely enough for it. But it was sweet that Baata had thought about it. And as she continued to examine the craftsmanship that had gone into the toy, some ideas came to mind, ways in which her bending ability _could_ be used.

“Don’t.”

“What?”

“Don’t bend it,” said Baata. She had put her glasses back on and was eyeing Kuvira, her brows knotted as she watched her hands intently. “I have other failed prototypes you can work with, but if you ruin this one I’ll have to strangle you with my own bare hands.”

“Really?” Kuvira cocked an eyebrow.

“Yes,” said Baata, her eyes darting up briefly to meet Kuvira’s, then returning, as though drawn by magnetic forces, back to the metal toy in her hand. Grinning to herself, Kuvira trailed her fingers over the smooth shaft, feeling a surge of satisfaction in her chest and somewhere lower, deeper when it made Baata draw a shivery breath and pull her lower lip between her teeth.

“Right,” said Kuvira, slipping the toy back into its harness. She hefted that too, making sure it would hold the dildo’s weight without sagging too much, but seemed as solidly made as the member. “Is that what you do in your workshop all the time? Invent sex toys?”

“Of course not,” Baata said scornfully, adjusting her glasses. “These are just side projects. I’ve also found a way to improve Varrick’s mech—”

“I’m joking,” Kuvira cut in, unable to hide a smile at Baata’s indignance, but also not wanting to derail what was coming with another rant about Varrick. She put down the toy and stepped forward, reaching up push a stray lock of hair behind Baata’s ear. “I know you take your work very seriously.” 

Baata smiled. Up close, behind the thick lenses of her glasses, her eyes were very green and very bright. Her right had a little brown in it, radiating away from the pupil. Kuvira reached up again, this time for Baata’s glasses. “May I?”

“But I can’t see without them.”

“Even if I’m standing this close to you?” Close enough Kuvira could feel Baata’s breath on her cheek, the heat of her through her clothes, close enough to hear her swallow.

“Okay,” Baata whispered.

Kuvira waved her hand, and glasses carefully lifted themselves off Baata’s face, gently setting themselves down on the nearby desk.

“Nice trick,” said Baata admiringly, her eyes tracking the movement even though it was likely she could hardly see them. She was squinting to compensate, and when Kuvira traced a finger over the furrow that creased her brow, she twitched.

“So?”

“ _Yes_.”

Baata’s hands were cold and a little clammy when she cupped them around Kuvira’s neck. She was also tall. That in itself wasn’t a surprise, Baata had been taller than her for a long time, but Kuvira had never kissed anyone she’d had to go on tiptoes for. She put her arms around the other girl’s shoulders to steady herself, and one of Baata’s hands slipped down to curl about her waist. She kissed warm, wet and a little clumsy, and Kuvira found herself carding her hands through Baata’s hair, cradling her head to better control their kiss. When her fingers accidentally snagged on a knot, Baata whimpered, so Kuvira did it again, winding her hand into Baata's shoulder-length hair and tugging. Baata’s next groan shot heat straight to her core.

“Spirits,” she breathed, pulling away for some air.

Baata blinked. “Kuvira,” she mumbled, sounding dazed.

Kuvira felt hot all over and they were both still fully clothed. That need to change, immediately. 

“Take off your clothes,” she ordered and with a sharp cutting gesture bent Baata’s necklace off, sending it skidding off to some corner of the room. Baata’s hands immediately went to the hem of her tunic, hiking it up and pulling it over her head. 

With equal hurry, Kuvira kicked off her boots, shimmying out of her trousers and tugging off her tank top. It made her remember that she was still sticky with sweat from dance practice, but considering what they were about to get up to, that didn’t matter right now anyway.

Stripped to her underwear, not caring where her clothes fell, she turned to Baata who was still half-dressed, standing with her thumbs hooked in her pants, her eyes roaming up and down Kuvira’s body.

“You know the point is for you to get naked too, right?”

“Yes, yes,” Baata mumbled, flushing, quickly pushing her pants down her thighs. She had long, pale skinny legs, marked with bruises at the thighs. From bumping into things in her workshop, Kuvira knew. She traced a long purplish mark that streaked its way hip to mid-thigh. “What happened here?”

“Hip-checked a trolley,” Baata explained. “Forgot it had the brakes on.”

She hesitated briefly, then unclasped her bra. Kuvira had been right. Her blush really did go all the way down.

One benefit that came with being shorter was that it put Baata’s nipples within closer range of her mouth. The other girl sighed as she traced an open-mouthed path down her neck, delineating the line of her clavicle, before trailing down, down to circle the rapidly hardening peaks of her nipples.

“Ohh…” Baata’s voice was shuddery, and her hands wound themselves into Kuvira’s hair. Reaching behind herself, Kuvira tugged the tie out of her hair, allowing it to fall out of its braid.

“You should let your hair down more often,” Baata murmured.

“It’ll get in the way,” Kuvira said, but she closed her eyes in pleasure as Baata carded her hands through the dark heavy strands, the touch sending thrills racing down her spine. Her knees felt weak, and she felt Baata sway against her too.

Kuvira took that as an invitation to raise the ground beneath their feet, just enough to knock Baata off balance and back onto the bed. She landed with a squeak, bouncing on the soft mattress and Kuvira quickly followed, pinning the other girl beneath her.

“You’re perfect.”

The compliment made Kuvira blush, much to her chagrin, so she hid her face by returning her attention to Baata’s breasts. Very gently, Kuvira took one of her nipples between her teeth and tugged, listening with satisfaction as Baata’s breath hitched beneath her and her spine up curved in a long, graceful arc. She ran her hands up Kuvira’s sides, then frowned when she encountered the elastic of Kuvira’s bra. “Why are _you_ still wearing clothes?”

“Trying to exercise some restraint.”

Baata’s eyes narrowed. “No. No more restraint. Take it off, now.” Her nimble fingers were already working on the clasp of Kuvira’s bra, and immediately flew to her breasts the moment they were free, her calloused thumbs tracing over her nipples. She had to let go of them briefly so Kuvira could shrug off her bra and wriggle out of her underwear, and watched the whole time with an impatient look on her face.

Now naked, kneeling over Baata, Kuvira found her breath catch at the reverent look in the other girl’s eyes. Kuvira had had girlfriends before, had slept with a few of them, but right now for the life of her she couldn’t remember if any of them had ever looked at her the way Baata did. Even if, she realised with a small chuckle, Baata probably couldn’t even see her very well.

“What are you laughing at?” the Baata asked, her hands slowly sliding up the back of Kuvira’s thighs.

“Can you even see me?”

Baata sniffed. “My eyesight’s not _that_ bad. And I don’t have to see you to know you’re beautiful.”

“Flatterer.”

Baata tilted her head back, offering up her neck and a smirk playing about her lips. “Come a little closer then, if you’re worried.” Her hands trailed up the curves of Kuvira’s ass, then pressed into the small of her back. Kuvira went with the pressure, bracing herself with a hand on either side of Baata’s face, pinning her in and leaning down that their faces were a hairsbreadth from each other.

“Close enough?”

Baata licked her lips and nodded, then elbowed up to press them to Kuvira's. She kissed with a little more confidence now, a little more skill. A fast learner. And Baata never seemed to tire of touching Kuvira, her hands smoothing over her shoulders, trailing over her sides, even brushing playfully over the tight curls of her pubic hair, before with a shy glance up, she slipped one hand between Kuvira's legs.

“You’re wet,” she said, and her eyes sparkled with delight, like she couldn’t quite believe it.

“You do this to me,” Kuvira murmured in her ear, voice low and husky. She ground her hips against Baata's hand, even as she nudged a thigh between her legs. Beneath her, other girl squirmed.

“Kuvira, _please_ , I want you in me.”

With a smug grin, Kuvira sat back and waved her hand, bending the dildo, harness and all, over to the bed. Baata’s eyes grew wide as she watched, darkening with lust. “It’s so hot,” she gasped, “when you do that.”

She ended up half falling out of bed lunging for it, and Kuvira had to haul her back onto it by the waist, falling into her, the metal toy landing dangerously close to their heads. Not a good idea, to concuss oneself with a sex toy. “What are you waiting for?” Baata whined, grinding herself against Kuvira’s thigh, slicking it up. “Fuck me.”

“Okay, okay,” said Kuvira, fumbling for the straps. She clambered to her feet so that she could put her legs through the harness, and almost buckled to her knees when Baata traced a foot up her inner thigh. “You are not helping,” she gritted through her teeth, trying to maintain her balance while tightening the harness. It didn’t help that Baata kept trying to assist, only to end up tracing her hands over her thighs, over the curve of her ass, dipping between her legs.

“Look,” said Kuvira, and carefully, very carefully, shifting her weight to her other leg, put her foot on Baata’s chest and gently pressed down, pinning her to the bed. “You can touch me later, or we’ll never get anywhere.”

Beneath her, Baata nodded. She’d gone curiously still, but under the sole of her foot, Kuvira could hear her heart thunder. “You okay?”

“Yes,” said Baata, her voice sounding strangled. Kuvira hastily lifted her foot and Baata gasped, but not in relief. “No please, keep—” She cut herself off and rolled to her side, covering her red face with her hands.

Kuvira poked her carefully in the ribs with her toe and she squirmed. “Don’t judge me,” Baata mumbled from between her hands.

Kuvira grinned. “Never.” Then she sank to her knees. “Roll over, I’m going to fuck you now.”

Pulling her hands away and turning back to face her, Baata could only nod wordlessly. Her legs fell open almost bonelessly, making room for Kuvira.

Taking the toy in hand, Kuvira guided it down between her legs, sliding it between Baata’s wet folds, slicking it up in the process. The base of the dildo itself had been shaped that it curved closely over her own sex, and if she’d used a little bending to make it a little more snug...well, Baata couldn’t be mad at her for that.

“Stop teasing me,” Baata whined, her fingers digging into Kuvira’s hips.

“You’re so demanding,” Kuvira muttered, but she thrust forward, slowly, breaching Baata with only the smooth metal head. Baata’s head tipped back, mouth falling open in a long guttural groan. And she’d been right, Kuvira realised, feeling a rush of arousal spread through her from their point of contact. The metal _did_ make a difference.

Carefully, she lowered herself onto her elbows, and with the motion, pushed all the way into Baata.

“Oh,” Baata sighed, long and drawn out, brows knitting together as she processed the sensation of being filled. Her thighs came around Kuvira’s waist, as if to keep her in place. “It’s different with you...attached.”

Sweat dripped into Kuvira’s eyes and her arms trembled with the strain of holding herself up. “Can I move?”

“Wait,” said Baata, and ever so faintly, almost like a distant echo through the metal, Kuvira could feel her clench down around her. “Can you feel that?”

“Yes,” Kuvira groaned through gritted teeth. Her own clit ached with the need for pressure, the verberations from Baata’s trembling travelling through the metal straight to her core. They were barely perceptible unless she focused, but Kuvira was focusing very hard right now, and it threatened to drive her mad. “I need to— _please_?”

There was a gleam in Baata’s eyes that probably had less to do with pleasure and more to do with being proven right. She nodded, and put her arms around Kuvira’s neck, surging up to press wet, open mouthed kisses against the curve of her neck.

Realising she'd get better leverage sitting up, Kuvira pulled away, eliciting a long groan from Baata as that drew the dildo half out of her. She made grabby motions with her hand, so Kuvira laced her fingers through them and pinned them down on either side of her head.

"Kuvi—" The rest of her name became a garbled mess in Baata's mouth as Kuvira began to thrust, slowly at first, then with more confidence. Every time she sank into Baata she felt a thrill through the metal, almost like the toy was a part of her own body. The minor improvement she'd made to the base meant that each thrust nudged against her clit, sending hot bolts of pleasure sinking deep into the core of her.

She unwound one of her hand's from Baata's, using it to stroke Baata's clit, leaning over to once again lave her tongue over Baata's nipples. The other girl’s nails were digging into the back of her hand, and she'd braced herself against the headboard with her free hand. Her breath was coming in short, sharp gasps.

"I—" she groaned, then pulled her hand away from the headboard, biting into her wrist. Her legs locked around Kuvira's waist, keeping her in place, and when she came with a muffled moan, Kuvira felt that too, every spasm, every tremble, muted though as they were through the metal, so she thrust deep and ground herself against the base until she came too, moaning her pleasure open-mouthed against Baata's sweaty skin as her vision whited out for a moment.

When she opened her eyes again, she'd collapsed forward onto Baata's chest, her face buried in the side of her neck. With her free hand, Baata was stroking her hand through her hair: the other was still entwined with Kuvira's, stretched away from their bodies.

"Hey," said Baata, and she gave a little wiggle of her hips, nudging the dildo against Kuvira's sensitive clit. She groaned, and Baata grinned. "So it worked."

Kuvira huffed, sending hairs fluttering. "Don't be so smug. I have suggestions."

"Ever the critic."

"Says the perfectionist."

"Mmmm." Untwining their hands so she could cradle Kuvira's head, Baata drew her up for another kiss, this one softer, less frantic. She had the makings of a great kisser, Kuvira thought.

They finally broke apart, Baata hissing slightly as Kuvira drew out of her.

“Sore?”

“A little,” she confessed. “You go a little harder than I’m used to.”

“I’m sorry," said Kuvira, running her thumb gently over the swollen pink folds of Baata's sex. "You could’ve said something.”

“I know," said Baata, and she was blushing again. "But I kind of liked it.”

"You're…" Kuvira began, and settled on "strange" with a fond smile. She brought her thumb up to her lips, licking the taste of Baata from her skin, enjoying the way it made Baata’s eyes go wide again.

"Is that good?"

"Well," she said, as she started to unbuckle the harness from around her waist, "I like it."

Baata hummed thoughtfully, briefly turning away to pull a pillow under her head. As she stretched back, Kuvira noticed the line of purple marks dotting the curve of Baata breasts.

“Um, sorry for all the…” she gestured at the marks. 

Baata peered down at her chest, prodding experimentally at one of them. “At least they’ll be covered up. Can’t say the same about that one.” She pointed at a spot on Kuvira’s neck.

Kuvira bounded off the bed to peer at her reflection in the floor length mirror propped up against one of the walls. “Really?” she asked exasperatedly, inspecting the large hickey sucked into her skin right above her right clavicle. Her uniform and daily robes would cover it fine, but she had dance practice tomorrow. With Baata’s mother, she realised with growing horror.

“Sorry,” Baata mumbled from the bed. “Got...carried away.” She had plumped up all the pillows, and was up dragging the blanket they’d kicked aside.

“You’re sleeping?”

“Just a nap.” She peered owlishly at Kuvira. “Do you have to go?”

Kuvira looked over at the clock on her desk. Three hours to go before her guard shift started, and she still had to clean up and grab dinner. She look Baata, who was idly watching her as she scratched her breast.

“Just a nap,” said Kuvira, and climbed back into bed.


	2. Alternate Ending/Deleted Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote several different endings to this fic. That being said, I enjoyed this one too much to completely throw out, I just felt it didn't quite go with the Baata's first-time thing so well, and I didn't quite want to end it on the "yay, we're girlfriends now" note. In my head the progression of their relationship goes a lot slower. YMMV of course.

Kuvira woke up. She wasn't in her own bed, she could tell immediately, and the light in her room was different.

"Hey."

"Baata," she said awkwardly, and felt herself begin to colour. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay," said the other girl. "I pretty much ambushed you after dance practice, then made you do all the work. It's only around six, by the way. You still have time to get ready for your night shift later."

"Uh, thanks." Rubbing grit from her eyes, Kuvira sat up, blanket falling from her shoulders. Baata must have tucked her in.

"I have snacks in the lowest drawer of my wardrobe if you're hungry."

"Okay." Rubbing grit from her eyes, Kuira looked around the room. Baata had cleaned up: her trousers and underclothes lay neatly folded on chair, but—

Kuvira turned, narrowing her eyes at Baata.

"Is that my tank top?"

Baata's eyes went wide behind her glasses, her sketchpad rising halfway up to almost hide her face.

"Um…"

"Fine." Kuvira waved her hand dismissively. "I guess I'll borrow something of yours."

Baata grinned. "Top drawer."

Kuvira crawled out of bed and pulled her clothes back on, then padded over to the dresser to peruse her options. The contents of the drawer were a mess, so Kuvira simply chose the first thing she saw that wasn't green, a worn undershirt with grease stains that hadn't washed out.

"You're going to wear that?"

"Because you're the picture of sophistication right now," said Kuvira. Baata, sitting in bed in her underwear and her pilfered shirt, which due to her somewhat more generous chest was stretched tighter than it did on Kuvira, gave a little wiggle of contentment. 

"I'm comfy," she said.

“Still sore?” asked Kuvira, enjoying the blush that crept up Baata’s neck. 

“I’m fine,” she answered evasively, eyes returning to her sketchpad. 

Pulling the borrowed undershirt over her head, Kuvira bounded over to the bed, throwing herself down next to Baata and laughing softly when the bouncing mattress made the other girl yelp. “What are you drawing?” she asked. Though she could have just taken a look, Kuvira busied herself with nuzzling her way up the side of Baata’s neck, trying to find sensitive spots that would make her squirm.

“Kuvira, I’m trying to work here.”

“So serious, madame engineer. Very well then—” she settled herself down next to Baata— “what are you working on?”

It was her turn to blush furiously when Baata tilted the sketchpad at her, and Kuvira finally got a proper look at what she’d been working on.

“Were you—you were taking notes?” Her voice came out a little higher than she liked, seeing the detailed diagram of another sex toy Baata had drawn out, cramped notes filling the corner of the page that detailed some of the sex they’d had with an almost clinical air.

“Not during the sex, of course not,” said Baata with a somewhat scornful air, as though she was insulted by the very thought that she hadn’t been 100% present at the time. “They’re just observations. You think I wouldn’t notice that you bent the base? Clearly improvements are needed for the current model.”

All that scientific zeal, the earnestness with which Baata was approaching this, and that Kuvira had somehow thought that she’d get away with bending Baata’s “side project”: a burst of laughter escaped her, which she tried to muffle by burying her face in Baata’s neck.

“What?” asked Baata, trying to twist away so that she could see Kuvira’s face. “What is it? Why are you laughing?”

The put-out tone in her voice only made Kuvira laugh harder. “You’re strange,” she managed to say between chuckles. Baata made a face, looking a little hurt, but Kuvira leaned forward and pressed their lips together, their noses bumping and Baata’s glasses getting knocked askew. 

“It’s okay,” she said reassuringly as she pulled away. “I like your strange.”

Baata rolled her eyes, nudging her glasses back in place. “Like you’re any better.” She thrust the sketchbook at Kuvira and pushed off the bed. To Kuvira’s surprise, she started stripping.

“Uh, I don’t think I have time for round two.”

Now it was Baata’s turn to laugh. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m taking a shower. You should too, unless you want to go to work looking and smelling like that.”

Setting the sketchpad aside, Kuvira too rose from the bed and padded over the floor length mirror Baata had propped up against one wall.

“Oh crap!” Kuvira muttered, her hands flying to her hair. She looked a mess, and she was probably going to have to spend a lot more time on her hair today, unless she shoved it all into a bun and hid it under her helmet for the rest of the night. But that was nothing compared to purple marks she found tracing up the line of her clavicle.

“What’s this?” she demanded, rounding on Baata, who wrapping herself in a ratty looking towel. She had hickeys of her own, right above her breasts, but at least those would be covered. Kuvira’s would be covered most of the time as well, except during dance practice...with Baata’s mother.

“Everyone’s going to see these!” Kuvira hissed.

Baata’s eyes went wide when the implications occurred to her too. “Oh shit.”

“No kidding.” Kuvira rubbed at one of the marks as though friction would make it go away. “I’m going to have to put make up on this tomorrow.”

Combing her hands through her hair to straighten it out as best as she could, Kuvira quickly wove it into as neat a braid as she could manage, then grabbed her bag from where she’d thrown it to a corner of the room when Baata had first pulled her inside. 

“I have to go now,” she said.

Baata nodded. Striding over, she reached out, and Kuvira, expecting to be hugged, leaned in. But instead she found herself seized by the shoulders and Baata’s lips slotting warm and sensuous over hers. When they were done, Kuvira found herself grabbing onto Baata's arm for balance.  _ Definitely  _ a fast learner.

“I like kissing you,” Baata confessed, rubbing the back of her neck.

And Kuvira would be more than happy to let her do it again. And again. And again. She shook her head, trying to snap her thoughts back to something more coherent. She had a guard shift in two hours.

“I’ll look for you tomorrow, after practice.”

Baata grinned. “I’ll be in my workshop.”

“You’re not going to show me your whole line of  _ side projects _ are you?”

Baata laughed again, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “Only if you ask nicely.”

Shouldering her bag, Kuvira made for the door. Behind her, she heard Baata slip off into the bathroom. As the door to the Beifong’s suite of rooms shut, Kuvira took a deep breath, leaning back against the metal. This wasn’t how she’d expected this day to go, not at all what she’d had in mind when Baata had tugged her into her room. But Kuvira didn’t regret it. Not one bit. In fact she was quite looking forward to tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, an intellectual: Baatar as a girl would be very interesting, not just exploring her relationship with Kuvira, but also with her and her fam--  
> My iddy lizard hindbrain: Yes, yes, but what if they fucked?
> 
> I do have some [notes for this fic](https://engmaresh.tumblr.com/post/185953689996/random-authors-notes-to-dont-judge-me) at my tumblr where I think about more stuff than smut.
> 
> Click through to the next chapter for an ~alternative ending/deleted scene~.


End file.
